Enough is Enough!
by gene-kitty
Summary: Serena is caught in a funky love triangle. Darien is intent on having her. Read and review or I won't write no more! (Damn the double negatives) Chapter 4 up!!!!
1. A Sticky Sitation

 ~~~~Authors note~~~~~~~~~~

Ok…so I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. I wish I did but I don't so don't sue me. Im just a creative psychopath who writes these little stories for fun. No pain please.

Let's begin…

Ch.1-A sticky situation

            Serena sat in the little restaurant on the corner chugging chocolate milkshakes. Molly sat next to her, halfway through her first chocolate parfait. Molly looked at Serena sadly. She had taken Serena for treats in an attempt to get out of her what had been making her so mad recently. She finally gave up trying to be smooth about the subject and decided to be very blunt.

            "What is your problem Serena? You have been depressed for 2 weeks! Come to think about, you've been depressed since you started taking that ceramics class after school." Molly pushed her parfait to one side and looked at her peculiar friend, "What could be so bad about ceramics?"

            "It's not the ceramics class Moll. It's who sits next to me in the ceramics class." Serena finished off her milkshake and said she would like one last one to go. "Melvin sits on my right and the baka of Tokyo, Darien, sits on my left. Melvin flirts with me constantly and, even though he doesn't like me, Darien flirts back twice as hard. It's like they are fighting over me! It's crazy. I have enough trouble concentrating on the class without the love squad fighting over me and waiting on me hand and foot. Frankly, it's annoying the heck out of me Moll." Serena grabbed the milkshake and walked out with Molly who didn't even finish her parfait.

            "What if you got out of the class Serena?" Molly took a couple sips of Serena's milkshake. "Wouldn't that solve everything?"

            " No, Molly, it wouldn't solve a thing. They come around to my house and try to get inside by bribing my mom with some of the flowers and chocolates they had brought for me. Half the time it works." Serena kept Molly's mouth a good distance from the straw. "Quitting the class would only make it worse."

            Molly noticed it was 3 o'clock. "I have to go home Serena. My mom wants me to help in the store while she goes shopping. Bye!" Molly ran off with a quick wave.

            Serena walked into the park and sat down on a bench next to the lake and stared into the murky, tranquil waters of the lake. "I wish that Darien would start acting normal. There just isn't explanation for his behavior recently." Serena started crying. So much attention made her emotionally unstable.

            "Don't cry my beloved. It will ruin your sunny complexion." A light mocking voice came from behind her.

            "Who's there?!" Serena whipped her head around in time to see Darien appearing from behind some bushes. "Darien? Spying on me again I see. Aren't you a little too old for love wars with extremely smart geeks in hypnotic glasses?"

            "I guess you're right. I'll stop if you really want me too, my beloved monkey." Darien teased her cheek with one finger.

            "I am not your _monkey_ Darien. I don't wish you to touch me either. You aren't my favorite person right now." Serena pushed his finger away and applied a Vulcan death grip to her Styrofoam cup. Chocolate Milkshake went everywhere. Serena soon became a severely sticky mess. Darien laughed and pointed at the chocolate shake running down her perfect white blouse. "OOOH!! DARIEN! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Serena threw her cup at Darien as he sped off down the path.


	2. The Silent Stalker

A/N: Um…I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. I wish I did but I don't. *sigh* 

Onto the second chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Silent Stalker

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena walked home, desperately trying to hide the chocolate stains down the front of her blouse. 'Just two more blocks!' Serena thought as she ran down the street to her house. She was sub-consciously aware of someone running deftly behind her but she was more concerned with the chocolate stain on her new blouse.

            She ran up to the bathroom and pulled her clothes off. She stood in the bathroom letting the tub fill up. Once again, she was more concerned with the sticky mess she was covered in than in the fact that the window was open. Serena climbed into the bath and washed all the chocolate milkshake off.

            While she was starting to get out she noticed a rustling noise outside the window. Serena wrapped a towel around herself and went over to the window. 'There's no one out here. I wonder what made that noise. There isn't any wind.' When she turned back around to get her clothes she saw a crumpled piece of paper lying in the sink.

            "What on Earth is this?" Serena uncrumpled the paper and read it.

_My beloved Monkey,_

_            You look so sweet when you're upset. You look even sweeter when you're taking you're clothes off. May I offer a word of advice? Close the window and curtains when you're going to stand around in your bathroom with no clothes on._

_                                    Your Admirer,_

_                                                Darien_

            "AAAHHHHH!!!!! HOW DARE HE!!! HE SPIED ON ME!!!!! THAT JERK!!! THAT LECHER!!!!!!! THAT PERVERT!!!!!!!" Serena jumped up and down, screaming. She got the attention of the whole neighborhood and the attention of the recently fleeing Darien.

            "Good grief! I didn't expect her to make that much noise!" Darien stopped briefly one block away to hear an enraged Serena ranting about how much of a pervert he truly is. 

                                                     ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena sat in her bedroom clutching the little letter with every ounce of strength she had. Molly was sitting next to her on the bed.

            "How could he!?" Serena said between sobs, "How could he actually look at me while I was bathing!? It's bad enough that he fight with Melvin over me, but now he's turned into a…a…silent stalker or something!" Serena had once again started crying.

            "Now Serena…why are you making such a big deal out of this? He probably didn't see a thing! He probably just made it up to get a rise out you." Molly broke a piece of her paki off and gave it to Serena. "The whole thing will blow over soon enough."

            Serena ate the paki and then took three more sticks from Molly, "Maybe you're right Moll." Serena continued munching on the paki and then looked at the clock. "AH! I'm gonna be late for ceramics class!!!! Sorry Molly but I got to go!" Serena grabbed her briefcase and ran out the door leaving Molly sitting on the bed with a stick of paki hanging out of her mouth.

            "She must really need that class credit. I haven't seen her so worried about getting to class on time since junior high." Molly leaned back on the bed still dressed in her high school uniform. "I guess I ought to go home. Mom will no doubt want me to help run one of the registers." Molly left but noticed that Serena had left her note lying in the open in the living room. She picked it up and decided to give it back to her tomorrow.

                                                   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena ran into her class three seconds before the bell rang. She sat down in between Melvin and Darien. Darien eyed her with genuine interest and Melvin seemed like he could care less if she was dead. It was completely unlike Melvin.

            "So…Melvin! How are you?" Serena tried to spark his interest.

            Melvin just continued studying his advanced physics book. "Fine." He said this with a complete lack of interest. He just wasn't into pampering her anymore.

            "Something wrong my monkey?" Darien said while twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. "Are you upset about something?" He had a malicious twinkle in his eyes.

            Serena untangled her hair from his finger. "Everything is fine Darien. I'm not upset about anything. I'm just a little worried about Melvin. I have nothing to be upset about at all. The chocolate stain on my shirt came out easily with a little bit of bleach."

            Darien gave a little chuckle, "Are you sure there's nothing else that might be upsetting you?" Darien was trying to get her to start yelling about the note but she was determined on keeping her cool.

            "You mean other than your mere presence?" Serena took some paki out of her briefcase that she had been hoarding. She began munching on the crunchy treats. Darien stole a couple sticks and started eating them. Suddenly the whole class noticed Serena had Paki and soon Serena didn't have anymore. "HEY!!! It took two weeks allowance to buy all that paki you guys just chowed down on!" Serena was once again enraged. Her private stash of paki had just been invaded and conquered.

            The teacher walked in and ordered everyone into their seats. Serena sat crying silent tears over the lose of her paki.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            When class was over Serena sat on a bench in the park clutching a small disfigured clay pot. The result of hard work and clumsy hands during ceramic class. She had to paint the little abomination before the next class. Darien walked up behind her  and placed a light kiss on her neck that sent shivers up her spine.

            "WHO IN THE HELL??" Serena whirled around to face her "silent stalker".

"Oh, it's you. Please don't do that anymore. You're like an evil little stalking…thing." Serena rubbed her neck where he had kissed her.

            "Why not my little monkey?" Darien ran a finger down her cheek.

            Serena pushed his hand away, "FOR THE LAST TIME!!! I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE MONKEY!!!!!!"

            Darien pulled her close to him, "That's not what your actions tell me. You enjoy the thought of being mine. And I enjoy the thought of being yours." He pulled her into a deep kiss and sent her head spinning. Serena still had some of her wits about her though, and with the last ones she lifted the clay pot over his head…

A/N: ^-0 Aren't I evil…a cliffhanger on a story I won't continue until I get 4 good reviews

Thank you Kat-gurl for sending in double reviews. You signed anonymously so I couldn't e-mail my thanks to you. Everyone else signed their reviews so I e-mailed my thanks without using up precious space in my fanfics for thanking anonymous reviewers. If you didn't get an e-mail it's because your e-mail address in your profile was wrong.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. You people are a godsend!


	3. A New Threat? or Darien's Letter

^-0 Hiya! I'm back again with my stories! I have WAY too many stories with more chapters needed! I've got like 10 chapters to write! Or somewhere around that number. I'm way too stressed out and since school is going to be starting again on Monday I'll be writing even less…(High school teachers enjoy torturing their students with tons of homework) Since I actually plan to start DOING my homework I will rarely be on the computer. *anime sigh* Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the SM characters. Damn the copyright laws!!! DAMN THEM!!!!!!!!!!

Ch.3~A new threat?

            Serena used the last of her willpower to raise the mangled clay pot over Darien's head. His mouth was still firmly over hers and therefore could not say a thing. She brought the horrid little thing down upon his head, hard.

CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

            You could hear the pot connecting with his skull and the pot amazingly staying intact(Serena had fired the thing for too long and used too much shelaque). Darien fell over unconscious. Serena wiped her mouth off and spit at the ground. She then noticed that a trickle of blood was slowly winding it's way down the side of his head.

            "Crap! I made him bleed! I just wanted to get him off me not cause him brain damage! Oh well. Maybe no one will notice…" Serena dashed off towards her house. It was time to get to work painting her little masterpiece(notice how it changed from an abomination to a masterpiece with one fell swoop?).

            Once safely at home with no eyewitnesses to testify against her crime, she pulled out her ceramic paints on her table in her room. She spread out some old newspaper on the table and set her wonderful little pot down on the table with as much care a mother bird has for her eggs. She decided to paint it pink with puffy red hearts. Yes. That would suit her darling pot very well.

            Serena put two coats of pink ceramic paint on it and went searching for the puffy paints her mom kept in a drawer somewhere. While she was rummaging through a drawer in the kitchen she found a note. Serena pulled it out and read.

_My dear Mrs. Tsukino,_

_            I feel an attraction to your daughter that is very strong. Since I am a man of honor and old customs I feel It would be inappropriate to display my feeling towards her without the best wishes of her parents. Serena is a very charming young girl and I believe that she should only get the very best. The best in your eyes that is._

_                                                Deepest regards,_

_                                                            Darien Chiba_

            That pompous ass! How dare he write a letter to her parents, telling them of his intentions. How dare he lie to her parents! There was no shred of honor or custom in his body! The way he attacked her in the park earlier was the proof of that! She would just have to get him back for his lies…

            Serena sat down to dinner later that night after finishing painting her little pot. They were having meatloaf. Something Serena's mom insisted on making every now and then to prove they enjoyed the cuisine of other cultures no matter how much Sammy gripped and moaned. Serena had eaten her meatloaf and started on her mashed potatoes when her mom piped up.

            "Serena, Darien sent us a letter the other day." Serena's mom said in her usual sweet tones, proving she had fallen for his psychotic ploy.

            Serena tried her best to act surprised. "Really? What did the oaf write you about?"

            "Serena! Darien sounds like a sweet boy. We called him up yesterday and gave him permission to try and win your affection! I was amazed at how adamant he was about using the old customs! He might be a better match for you than that Melvin boy. Who knows? Maybe if You two are alone in a romantic enough situation, you might just hit it off!" Serena nearly gagged on her potatoes(a hard feat, believe me).

            "WHAT? You told him WHAT???" Serena was enraged! He had slyly won the affections of her parents but he WOULD NOT win the affections of Serena herself! She would make sure of that. "So what exactly did you set up, Mother dear!?" Serena gritted her teeth but couldn't help but sound quite rude.

            "Why, dinner for two of course! You get to have dinner with him tomorrow night! We'll go shopping for a new dress for you tomorrow. It's one of those really fancy restaurants that you have to dress really nice to just get in! Let alone get good service!" Serena's mom looked like she was in heaven. She was finally buying her little girl a dress for her first date!

            "Aren't the dresses I already have good enough?" Serena wanted to look horrible and not be allowed in the restaurant. She'd have to cancel the date! Oh , how "horrible"!

            "No Serena, they aren't. We are going to buy you a grand dress! I'll help you get ready so that there's no way you could look bad at all!" Her mom didn't notice how she had just destroyed her daughter's hopes and dreams by saying she would make her the most gorgeous woman at the restaurant. Serena finished her diner and trudged off to bed. Her room smelled of the paints she had used earlier so she opened the windows, changed into her PJs and went to bed. This date with Darien was like a threat to her very existence. She couldn't let it happen! There must be some way to stop it! If she was going to get the upper hand a date was certainly not the way to go.

^-0 It was kind of short but the next chapter is their date! It will be much longer…trust me. (thinks evil thoughts) Say hi Jiji!

^-0: hi…

hehehehe. I'm gonna have fun with the next chapter…too much fun…

I must give thanks where thanks is due though, so…

THANK YOU GALA!! You're my biggest fan! I have a fan! Some one who truly likes my work! Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Say bye-bye Jiji!

^-0: Bye.


	4. Spaghetti Sauce

A/N: Hey all! I've finally got the next chapter up…it's been forever…I know…don't hurt me…

Disclaimer: Allright…I do not own the SM characters so don't hurt me!

                        Enough is Enough

                                Ch.4~Spaghetti Sauce

                                ~*~*~

        Serena stepped out of the car with her mom. They were at the mall, shopping for her new dress. They walked into the clothing store and headed for the misses section.

        Her mom picked up a black strapless dress with a slit up it. It was silk and was incredibly light. "Here, Serena. Try this on!"

        "You…are actually gonna let me try THAT on? You don't even let me get spaghetti strap shirts!" Serena said incredulously. 

        "This is your first date and I'll be darned if you are going looking like an immature teenager." Her mom said defensively.

        "Alright. I'll try it on." Serena took the dress from her mother and went into the dressing room. She put it on and walked out barefoot. (She had to take her shoes off to try the dress on) The split on the dress came up her left leg and stopped midway up her thigh. When she walked her entire left leg came out of the dress seductively.

        Serena's mom gasped slightly and shook her head in agreement. A big smile crossed her face and she said, "That's the one! You're getting that one." Serena nodded and walked back into the dressing room and changed into her normal clothes.

        She walked out, handed her mom the dress and walked out with her once it was paid for. It was already 5:00 when they got home from the mall, so Serena took a shower. When she was done she stood in the bathroom wrapped in a towel, having her hair blow-dried by her mom.

        When her hair was dry, Serena started to put her hair up in her customary meatballs. Her mom stopped her.

        "No, Serena! When you put your hair up like that you look like a middle school student! You're in high school now! It's time you did something more mature with your hair." Her mom stated.

        "D-did you just call my h-ha-hair IMMATURE!!??" Serena bellowed.

        "Yes."

        "Oh…okay."

        "What do you say to a hair cut?" Her mom asked.

        "Hello?"

        Her mom sighed anime style. "No…I mean how about I cut your hair."

        "Oh…okay…I guess." Serena gave in.

        "Alright! Just sit down on this stool." Serena's mom brushed out her hair and took the scissors. She cut off her hair an inch past her shoulders.

        "My…my hair…" Serena stuttered, as she looked at her self in the mirror.

        "Now let's get your dress on." Her mom pulled her into the bedroom. Serena put on her underwear and threw her towel in the hamper.

        Once her dress was on she went back into the bathroom with her mom and finished getting ready.

~*~*~(At 8:00)

        The doorbell rang. Serena's mom went to the door and opened it. Darien was standing there in a light gray suit.

        "Hello, Mrs.Tsukino. Is Serena ready?" He asked in his handsomely low tones. ( I just love his voice don't you? ^_^)

        "Serena! Come down! Darien's here!" Her mom yelled to Serena upstairs.

        Serena descended the stairs slowly. She was wearing black strap high heels and that black silk dress. Her left leg came out of it with every other step she took. Her hair had been put up in a bun except for two tendrils of hair on each side of her head, which had been curled to create an elegant effect. Her makeup was light but very effective and her nails had been given a French manicure. (You know , when there's the white stuff on the tips and the rest is just glossy?)

        Darien stared, open-mouthed, at Serena as she came to a halt in front of him. She looked like an adult instead of the immature little teenager she usually came across as. This whole date had been a dare from his friends. He had not expected her to look desirable in the least.

        "W-wow. You look amazing Serena." Darien said in a low voice.

        "Thank you. You look very good too, Darien." Serena said, betting her eyelashes at him. Darien felt his heart rate soar through the roof. He actually liked the twit! How annoying. (You should have understood by know that the flirting he did with her was all for show. He never thought he really liked her. He always thought she was annoying.)

        "Shall we go?" He held out his arm to her.

        Serena took his arm and walked out with him. "Of course. See you later on, Mother." Serena said in her adult-like tones.

        Darien helped her into his car then got in and drove off. "Is this all to please your mother?" He asked after a few moments of painful silence.

        "Why on Earth would you say that, Darien dear? I was so looking forward to this date that I wanted to look my best for you." Serena said with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

        "I caught that." Darien said emotionlessly.

        "I have no idea what you are talking about." The rest of the ride was taken up by Darien fiddling with the radio and Serena staring out the window.

        When they arrived at the restaurant, Darien helped her out of the car and led her into the place. "Chiba, table for two." He said to the Maitre d'.

        "Right this way." The waiter said and led them to a small candle lit table. "My name is Paul and I will be serving you tonight. Here are your menus. I will be back in a bit for your order."

        Darien nodded and the waiter walked off. Darien turned his attention towards Serena. She just held her menu up in front of her face and tried her damndest to ignore his flustering presence.

        "Don't try to ignore me, my monkey. It won't work."

Darien said, trying to get her worked up enough to look at him. It didn't work. She just gritted her teeth and stared at her menu. She picked the first thing she saw. Spaghetti.

        Darien picked his up and picked the meatloaf for himself. "What are you having my monkey?"

        "I am having the spaghetti." She said with severe finality.

        "Really, monkey?" Darien prodded.

        "You know, I think I preferred when you called me meatball head when I was in middle school." Serena said with a smile.

        "But that's such a rude name to call my little monkey." He smiled at her and set his menu down. She folded hers back up and set it down as well.

        "I wish you would stop calling me that." Just as she said that the waiter came over and they gave him their orders. A little bit later the food came and they began eating.

        Serena skewered a meatball and dipped it into the little bowl of sauce that came on the side. She popped it into her mouth and chewed.

        "You do know you are suppose to cut those giant things in half before eating them, don't you?" Darien asked innocently. Serena stared at him and swallowed her food.

        "I don't need lessons in mannerism from you! The most obnoxious jerk in all of Tokyo." Serena snapped at him.

        "I didn't mean to upset you my little monkey…"

        "Stop calling me your little monkey!" Serena screamed at him and stood up, bringing all the attention on them. "I want you to take me home!"

        "Alright, my monkey. Let's go." Darien stood up and walked over to her.

        "I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Serena yelled even louder and picked up the bowl of spaghetti sauce. She dumped it on his head and stormed out of the restaurant.

        Darien walked into the restroom and washed the sauce out of his hair before walking outside to Serena who was sitting on a bench crying.

        "I'm really sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to make you so upset." He said sympathetically. He sat down next to her and turned her to face him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

        Serena threw herself against him and sobbed. "You big jerk! Why didn't you just stop? We could have had a nice night out if you hadn't worked so hard at annoying me and making the date miserable for me!" She yelled into his jacket collar.

        "If you don't forgive me. I'll understand. I acted abominably tonight." He said sadly.

        Serena pulled herself out of his protective grasp. "Yes you did! You're infuriating! I want to go home…NOW!"

        Darien helped her into the car and then drove off. "I really am sorry. Really!" He tried to consol the girl who was now sitting stock still while the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Please don't cry! Your mother will hate me if I bring you home in this state!"

        "She should! It was an incredibly immoral thing you did! Falsely winning the affections of my parents! Lying to them! Making them believe you were madly in love with me just so that you could annoy the hell out of me and have yourself a little fun!" Serena yelled accusingly. The tears had stopped and her face was now relatively dry.

        Darien's face took on a grave look as she yelled her accusations at him. She was right. It was a terrible thing he had done. If she never forgave him she would be in the right. If she ever did forgive him it would be a stupid thing to do.

        "I-I'm sorry, Serena. You should never forgive me." He pulled up in front of her house. "Here we are." He got out and helped her out. He walked her to the door and faced her. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me…but if you do, I would really enjoy another date in a more informal setting where we could just have some fun." Darien suggested sweetly. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked off. "Goodbye, Miss Tsukino." Darien got in his car and drove off. Serena watched him go and when she couldn't see him anymore gave the empty space where he had been standing a wry smile. An informal date sounded nice.

^-0 Yay! What a wonderful chapter! Don't worry…they are falling in love with each other and he will never call her monkey again! Next chapter is their next encounter during ceramics class…watch out…I is on pocky!

        A/N: in the last couple chapters I was spelling the crunchy treat, pocky, paki…boy, was I wrong…anyways…read and review…I'll write the next chapter only when I get at least 20 reviews! And the 20th reviewer will get a special message in the next chapter…so review already! It's for your own sanity (and mine)


End file.
